


So... Save  A Horse

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cowboy Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jensen unexpectedly witnesses Jared's bout of homesickness.  Who knew it'd be such a turn on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So... Save  A Horse

 

“So... save a horse, ride a cowboy workin’ for ya tonight?”

 

Jared turned so quickly he had to reach up to grab his cowboy hat to keep it from falling off. He glared at Jensen who was smirking softly as he stood in the doorway to Jared’s bedroom.

 

“It’s called knocking. You should try it sometime.”

 

Jared turned around and started to take the hat off, but Jensen moved quicker than he knew he could and his hand was on Jared’s.“Don’t.”His whispered words were almost harsh and something in Jared’s stomach bottomed out with the way his roommate’s voice had turned from friendly to fuck me in .06 seconds.

 

Jensen’s hand released Jared’s wrist and slid across his bare shoulders in strong firm strokes before sliding down his side.One hand gripped his hip and the other reached around and rested on his stomach, thumb trailing circles around his navel.

 

“What we’re you doing in here all alone?”

 

He thought about lying, but then Jensen’s hand moved up from his stomach until his thumb was circling his nipple and hell, Jensen had seen him do stranger things. “Got out of the shower and thought about going home for the dance Meg was talking about. Used to go and chaperon her.”

 

“Line dancing?”

 

He nodded, knowing that’s what Jensen had caught him doing when he’d walked in.He’d pulled his cowboy boots and hat out of the back of the closet just to see how they were looking and then he’d been so homesick and swept up in that longing that he’d thrown them both on, regardless of the fact that he was only in his tight black boxers.

 

He felt both of Jensen’s thumbs reach under the waist of his boxers then and pull down, felt Jensen on his knees behind him and he wanted nothing more than to feel Jensen pressed against him, inside him.

 

Jensen seemed to be of the same mind but when Jared leaned down to tug his boots off, Jensen stopped him. “Fine just the way you are.” He said with a wicked smirk and Jared got his own.

 

“Cowboy kink much?”

 

“Yippee-ki-yay.”Jensen said as he pushed Jared back onto his bed.Jared barely had time to register what Jensen was doing as he watched him reach for the bedside table and pull the supplies out before he spread Jared’s legs and placed himself between them, looking up through those lashes and he could feel the sex dripping in the air between them.

He licked his lips and Jensen mimicked him before he leaned down, wetting a strip down Jared’s cock with his tongue. Jared moaned and felt his head fall back on the bed. He grabbed his hat though because if it was making Jensen so hot to see him in nothing but cowboy boots and a hat he’d wear the damn things 24/7.

 

He moaned when Jensen’s mouth opened around him, welcoming him in with warm heat.He gripped the bedspread tightly as Jensen sucked him, always stroking with tongue and hands and suction that was damn near perfect.He felt slick fingers playing with his balls, rolling them and tugging lightly and Jensen moaning with him.

 

When the first finger pushed in his moans became a much more vocal “God yes.” Another finger joined it almost immediately and Jared pressed back into it, into the press of fingers and them up into Jensen’s mouth. His hips thrust again, fucking into Jensen’s mouth and being opened wide on his fingers as he pulled back.

 

“Come on Jen...” He shivered at so much sensation, wanting more and knowing he could take it already but Jensen wouldn’t do it yet, wouldn’t let Jared up until he was sure he was good and ready for him.

 

He felt the third finger join the first two and he nearly screamed when Jensen hit his prostate.Jensen pulled off his cock and let out a small laugh.“You ready for me Jay?”He asked, voice honeyed and heavy in a way that matched the look in his eyes.

 

“Please Jensen. Need you.”

 

Jensen pulled his fingers out of him, then worked his way up Jared’s body to get to his mouth.Their lips collided in heat and want and he loved it when the first kiss of the night was the sharing of the taste of the other, the hot desperation of want and need.Sex.

 

He felt Jensen flip him over suddenly and found himself lying on top of Jensen. It was always a little surprising to find himself manhandled like that, to be with someone big enough to do that to him, and he loved it. “Come on Jared, wanna see you ride me.” He growled as he pressed up into Jared’s mouth, his tongue demanding entrance that Jared was only happy to allow.

 

Jensen continued with the tongue fuck even as he handed the lube and condom to Jared.He reached between them, felt Jensen hard and hot in his hand and stroked him as Jensen moaned into his mouth.He sat up then, opening the condom and rolling it onto Jensen.He drizzled the lube on his hand and stroked him through the latex and watched Jensen’s eyes as he bit his lip to keep from making more noise.

 

“Ride me Jay.” He finally said and it was all he was waiting for.

 

He got up on his knees, felt Jensen’s knees come up behind him to help support him as he placed Jensen’s cock against his entrance. He felt the press and then the way his body opened for Jensen and groaned with it.

 

Jensen’s hands were on his hips and as Jared lowered himself onto Jensen’s cock his hands steadied him. “God Jared. Feels so damn good.”

 

Jared let himself go, let gravity press him all the way down and he couldn’t help the noise in his throat.He let his head fall back slightly at the feeling of being so full, of being so much a part of Jensen.He opened his eyes then and shifted slightly, feeling the movement of muscle and knowing that he was ready.When he lifted his hips this time Jared leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Jensen’s head.

 

They stared at each other he whole time as Jared rolled his hips and Jensen pumped up into him, never losing their rhythm until Jensen closed his eyes, his movements becoming more and more sporadic. When his hand left Jared’s hip it went straight to Jared’s cock and between that and Jensen hitting his prostate with his upward thrust, he was coming all over Jensen’s chest.

 

The other man followed him into orgasm and Jared’s body milked him through it. When he stopped shuddering, he leaned forward and kissed Jensen hard, both moaning at the loss when Jensen slipped from his hole. He rolled onto the side of the bed and suddenly felt silly, smelling of sex, his own come wet on his stomach where he’d pressed into Jensen, wearing cowboy boots and his hat.

 

He threw the hat aside, then pulled the boots off. “I’m never going to be able to wear those again.” He said with a sigh.

 

Jensen laughed as he pulled Jared back against him. “You can wear them for me anytime cowboy. I’ll be your horse and you can ride me all night long.”

 

Jared laughed at the absurdity of it, at the idea of Jensen so turned on by it all, and the fact that Jensen Ackles, his best friend and one of the sexiest people he’d ever known had wanted nothing more than him, goofy and geeky and gangly Jared.

 

“You’re a jackass is what you are.”

 

“Your ass though.”

 

Jared turned over to look at Jensen, could feel the affection and warmth from the other man. From his lover. He let one hand cup Jensen’s cheek as he reached up and kissed him. “Yeah. Yeah you are.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my new friend [](http://atsugari8.livejournal.com/profile)[atsugari8](http://atsugari8.livejournal.com/) who asked for Jared getting caught dancing in nothing but his hat and boots! bottom!jared specific! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
